


One and Only You

by oshkze



Series: And I Found Myself Coming Back To You [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tagalog
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshkze/pseuds/oshkze
Summary: Kwento ito ni Sehun Carlo Oh na naglalakad sa UP Fair habang pinapakinggan ang paboritong kanta sa Parokya when he bumped into Junmyeon Xavier Kim.His childhood friend, first love, first boyfriend, and first ex.Sehun's One and Only.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: And I Found Myself Coming Back To You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059446
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. One and Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiiii! If nandito ka man siguro mutual kita or nacurious ka sa story (wow relevant) hehe pls bear with me first time ko po mag write ng story hehe kaya if may grammatical errors, sorry po agad. hindi po ako magaling heheheh

It was UP Fair and Parokya ni Edgar was playing, paboritong banda ni Sehun Carlo Oh. Freshman and an Architecture Student. Kagagaling niya lang sa dorm niya on the way to the Sunken Garden. First UP Fair niya ‘to, kaya he wouldn’t miss it for the world at kahit wala siyang kadate. Katatapos lang ng first sem kaya wala na rin siyang plates na kailangang isipin dahil natapos niya na lahat ng kailangang tapusin.

Naglakad nalang si Sehun papuntang Sunken Garden since it’s close lang naman sa dorm niya and wala naman sigurong Ikot jeep ngayon. Naririnig niya na ang sigawan para sa Parokya ni Edgar.

“Walang kupas talaga” sabi ni Sehun sa sarili sabay tawa.

Sehun’s phone rang. It was Chanyeol and sinagot niya naman agad ang tawag.

“Tol, asan ka na? Start na ng PNE. Paborito mo ‘to, diba? Gg ka sayang ‘to.”

“On the way na, rinig ko na nga PNE dito, eh hahaha.”

“Dalian mo, paborito mo pa first song hahahah”

_**It took one look** _

_**And forever lay out in front of me** _

Sehun was walking slowly and peacefully. May mga dahilan kung bakit ayan ang pinaka-gusto niyang kanta sa Parokya pero ayaw niya nalang isipin. He was greeted by a lot of people dahil medyo sikat sa looks si candidate number 2 ng Mr. Architecture 2022. Hindi na rin siya nagmadali kasi ayaw niya na rin makipagsiksikan sa Sunken Garden.

Naglalakad si Sehun habang pinapakinggan ang paboritong kanta ng Parokya ni Edgar.

_**I take one step away and I found myself coming back to y-** _

“ Aray- **“ Shit, sorr-**

“Xav?" **Carlo?"**

“Anong ginagawa mo rito?" **“What are you doing here”**

“Dito ako nag-aaral?” **“UP Fair”**

Natahimik ang dalawa pagkatapos ng nangyari at boses lang ni Chito ang naririnig sa grounds.

**_Then I find myself coming back to you_ **

**_My one and only_ **

**_One and only you_ **

**“Carlo, I want to say sorr-“**

“Xav, I’ve got to go, sorry.”

Tumakbo na si Sehun papuntang Sunken Garden para hanapin sila Chanyeol. Hindi siya makapaniwala na dito niya pa makikita si Junmyeon Xavier Kim. His childhood bestfriend na naging first love and first boyfriend turned into first ex. He was Sehun’s One and Only.

Junmyeon was his boyfriend for 3 years. Buong Junior High School, sila ang magkasama. Kilala sila ng buong National High School ng Bataan dahil sila lang ang openly lgbt couple sa campus. Akala nga ng iba, hindi na mag-hihiwalay ‘yung dalawa. Hindi naman nila siguro naisip na ganito ang kahahantungan ng friendship nila na naging relationship. Sa totoo lang, maraming first si Sehun kay Junmyeon. Hindi ‘yung kagaya ng iniisip niyo, ah. muntikan lang.

**Junior High School Prom 2018**

It was their junior prom. It was beautiful and they won’t forget that night. Syempre, pinaghandaan nila ‘to dahil minsan lang naman nila mararanasan ‘to. Syempre, kasama si Junmyeon sa Decoratring Committee dahil active member siya ng SSG or Supreme Student Government na mas active pa sa gobyerno natin, char.

Marami ng tao sa venue, kasama na roon si Sehun Carlo. Medyo napaaga ang dating dahil gusto niya abangan si Junmyeon. Naka-suot ng White Tux si Sehun at Black Tux naman kay Junmyeon para matching sila. Maganda ang theme ng prom nila, “Brightest Stars Amongst the Galaxy”. Para sa iba corny, para sa iba maganda. Speaking of stars, tumunog ang phone ni Sehun. Nag-text si Junmyeon para sabihin na malapit na siya, kaya naman tumayo na si Sehun at inabangan si Junmyeon. Pagbaba ni Jun, nakita at nilapitan agad siya ni Sehun.

“Xav, you look beautiful today” Sabi ni Sehun at tinitigan niya lang si Junmyeon for 3 minutes straight.

**“Xav?”**

“Why? Ayaw mo? I can call you Xavieby hahaha.”

**“You can call me anything you want, Carlo”**

“Pasok na tayo, My Brightest Star?”

Inabot ni Sehun ang kamay niya kay Jun habang nakangiti. Nakatingin lahat ng tao sakanila dahil ang harot-harot nilang dalawa at dahil ang gwapo nila parehas. Malamang sila pa ang maging Couple of the Night.

Lumipas ang mga oras na silang dalawa ang magkasama. Nakapaikot ang mga bisig ni Junmyeon sa leeg ni Sehun at ang mga kamay naman ni Sehun ay nakapalipit sa hips ni Junmyeon. Many stars were shining that night, but they were shining the brightest. Sobrang ganda nilang tignan habang nagsasayaw sa gitna ng gym.

After ng ilang oras, inaya na ni Junmyeon umupo si Sehun at bago pa sila umupo, hinatak sila ni Baekhyun Byun at Jongdae Kim. Bestfriend din nila ever since.

“Hoooooooooooy, oras na para lagyan ng something ang fruit punch” sabi ni Jongdae kay Jun at Sehun

**“Hephep, that’s bawal. SSG kausap mo, remember?”**

“Sige na, Junmyeon. Minsan lang ‘to, please?” nagmamakaawang sabi ni Baekhyun sa SSG member na agad nilang napapayag pero secret lang daw dahil mapapahamak silang lahat. Pagkatapos gawin nila Baekhyun, binigyan niya ng tig-isang baso ang dalawa at pinainom. 

Paupo na ulit silang dalawa ng biglang tumugtog ang favorite song nila from Parokya

_**It took one look** _

_**And forever lay out in front of me** _

Hinila ni Sehun si Junmyeon sa gitna at Inabot ulit ni Sehun ang kamay niya kay Junmyeon at sabay sabing-

“Xav, can you dance again with me?”

Sa pagpunta nila sa gitna ng gym, nakayakap si Junmyeon kay Sehun. The lights dimmed, everything was moving slowly, and they can only hear their hearts beating loudly. Yumakap lalo ng mahigpit si Junmyeon kay Sehun at bumulong

_**My one and only** _   
_**One and only you** _

**“Please don’t ever let go of me, Carlo.”**

“I won’t. No matter what it takes, hinding-hindi kita papakawalan, Xav.

Tinignan ng matagal ni Sehun si Jun for exactly 5 minutes. He admired his boyfriend’s face, sobrang perfect. Hindi siya makapaniwala na sakaniya napunta ang bestfriend niya simula pagkabata. Sobrang ganda ng mga mata ni Junmyeon, and his nose? Ang perfect. Napansin ni Sehun na parang ang lambot ng lips ni Jun, and he was going for a kiss. It’s prom night, he wants to make it memorable and he feels like this is the right time to aim for it.

**_Now I know_ **

Nilapit ni Sehun ang mukha niya

**_That I know not a thing at all_ **

He held Junmyeon’s face closer but subtle

**_Except the fact that I am yours_ **

**“Sehu-“**

“Xav, do you trust me?”

**“Ofcourse, I do”**

“Then? Hayaan natin ang dapat mangyari. Xav, ikaw ang nag-iisang tiyak sa isang libong duda sa mundong ito. Trust me on this one.”

Nilapit ni Sehun ang mukha niya at pumikit.

**_And that you are min-_ **

“Sehun! Tol!” Sigaw ng mga kaibigan ni Sehun “Dito pare”

Nahanap siya nila Chanyeol pagkatapos niyang takbuhan si Jun. Matagal niya ring hinahanap sila Chanyeol since maraming tao sa Sunken Garden. Hindi niya na rin naisipan tawagan sila dahil nagtataka talaga siya kung anong ginagawa ng ex niya dito. Maraming tanong sa isip niya ngayon.

“Anong nangyari sa’yo? Hahahaha Bakit parang nakakita ka ng multo?” Tanong ni Jongin kay Sehun na tinatawanan pa nilang magkakaibigan dahil putlang-putla at hinihingal pa.

“Nakita ko si Junmyeon”


	2. This Guy Is In Love With You, Pare???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isang linggo pagkatapos ng UP Fair.  
> Isang linggo matapos makita ni Sehun Carlo Oh si Junmyeon Xavier Kim.  
> Bakit nga ba nagpakita si Jun pagkatapos niya mawala noon? 
> 
> Pero bago siya nawala, Alamin muna natin kung paano sila nag-simula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, nandito nanaman tayo HAHAHA

“Isang linggo pagkatapos ng UP Fair. Isang linggo pagkatapos kong makita si Junmyeon. Hindi ko alam na magkikita pa ulit kami. Dito pa sa UP. Pagkatapos niyang mawala na parang bula, bakit bigla siyang bumalik?” 

“Hay, Oh Sehun Carlo! Ang dami mong tanong. Bakit hindi mo sakaniya tanungin ‘yang mga tanong mo?” sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Kaya nga, malay ba namin kung bakit bumalik bigla ‘yan.” Dagdag ni Jongin.

“At saka, bakit ba affected ka? Hindi ba 2 years na nakalipas?”

“Chanyeol, dalawang putanginang taon pagkatapos niyang mawala na parang bula pagkatapos ng nangyari samin. Sa tingin mo hindi ako maapektuhan kapag bigla kaming nagkita?”

Napaisip si Sehun. Dalawang taon. Dalawang taon ang nakalipas mula sa panggagago sakaniya ni Junmyeon Xavier Kim. Dalawang taon mula baliwalain ni Junmyeon ang pagsasama nila mula pagkabata. Dalawang taon mula ng muntikang m-

Nagring bigla ang phone ni Jongin, si Kyungsoo. Boyfriend ni Jongin na Theatre Major. Cute, Maliit, Malaki ang pw- puso kaya siya nagustuhan ni Jongin. Dahil nga jowa siya ni Jongin, lagi siyang kasama sa mga gimik at kain sa labas dahil hindi naman strikto si Kyungsoo as jowa. Naging kuya na rin siya nii Sehun.

“Hey, Sehun. Puntahan raw natin si Soo sa Palma Hall, G ba?”

“Sige lang, si kuya Soo naman ‘yan.”

Umalis na silang tatlo si dorm. Aayain sana ni Sehun ang dalawa na sumakay sa Ikot pero dala pala ni Chanyeol Park ang kotse niya today. Si Chanyeol Park na Architecture Major rin. Magka-course sila ni Sehun. Si Jongin Kim naman, Engineering Major. Siya lang ang naiiba sa dalawa. They met at UST noong senior high pa sila, weird pero at the good side. Hindi naman nila kilala ‘yung isa’t-isa noong nasa Bataan sila pero it is what it is. Dito sila nagkakilala dahil dito eh, wala naman silang magagawa.

On the way sa Palma Hall, hindi talaga maalis sa isip ni Sehun kung bakit nandito si Junmyeon. Sehun tried reaching out sa High School Friends nila but no one really knows na nandito pala si Junmyeon.

“Have you searched the Socmeds? Twitter? Instagram? Or Facebook?” tanong ni Chanyeol kay Sehun.

“Oo nga. Baka he’s here somewhere dito sa QC or sa Bataan. Search mo nalang name niya sa facebook though I think malabong nasa Facebook siya.” Dagdag ni Jongin

“Wala talaga eh. I tried searching sa lahat ng Soc Meds. I even checked our mutual friends dati, wala talaga. I’ll contact Baekhyun later, baka may alam siya.”

“Baekhyun? You mean the cutie na friend mo noong Junior High?” natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Ewan ko sa’yo, Chanyeol Park hahaha.”

Nang makarating sila sa tapat ng Palma Hall, nakita agad nila si Kyungsoo at pinasakay sa kotse.

“Hi bub” Bati ni Soo kay Jongin na agad naman sinungaban ng kiss ni Soo, sa cheeks lang naman hehe.

“Saan tayo?” Tanong ni Jongin “Manlilibre raw si bub, eh. Ano gusto niyo?”

“Woooow, manlilibre. Anong meron, kuya?”

“Guess who got the lead role sa next musical ng Dulaang UP?” nakangiting sinabi ni Kyungsoo sa tatlo.

“Ang big time ni Kyungsoo today ah” Sabi ni Chanyeol na agad namang dinagdagan ni Sehun ng “Oh, manlilibre na ‘yan, ayieeee”

“Sige, Area 2 tayo. The usual?”

“Tara!” Sabay-sabay na sagot nung tatlo.

Pinaandar na ni Chanyeol ang kotse at binaba ang mga bintana para makapasok ang hangin. Binuksan rin ni Chanyeol ang radio para may buhay naman kahit papaano.

Wala pang siyam na minuto, nakarating agad sila sa Area 2. Favorite nila dito since malapit lang and mura lang naman mga pagkain at nandito ang pancit canton kiosk ni Mang Nerry. Dito ang usual, sa Mang Nerry’s. Ang usual orders naman ay Chilimansi with Kwek-Kwek kay Sehun, dalawang Extra Hot with Fishballs sa mag-jowa, at dalawang Sweet and Spicy with Egg kay Park Chanyeol. Ilang buwan na rin silang ganito, minsan nag-aalala na sila kung tama pa ba ginagawa nila pero dito sila masaya. Nag-t’try naman sila ng ibang kainan, pero bumabalik parin sila sa Pancit Canton. Besides, sino ba ang hihihindi sa Pancit Canton kasama ang mga kaibigan?

“Kuya, may tanong ako. Paano niyo niluluto ‘yung mga Pancit Canton na binebenta niyo?” tanong ni Sehun na tumatawa pa.

“Huy ano ka ba? Pati si kuya dinadamay mo sa kalokohan mo.” Sita ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan.

“Ano ba? Gusto ko lang naman itanong eh hahahaha. So, kuya. Paano nga?”

“’yung naka-lagay sa packaging….”

“Salamat nalang sa lahat” bulong ni Sehun sa sarili na narinig ni Jongin kaya tumawa nang malakas.

“Bakit mo naman kasi inuuna ‘yung noodles sa plato? Ano ka ba tanga? HAHAHAH” sabi ni Jongin sa kaibigan.

“Para equal ‘yung distribution ng sauce sa noodles, bobo.” Rebutt ni Sehun.

“Ay nako, pati ayan pinag-aawayan niyo. Tumigil na kayo diyan.” Awat ni Soo sa dalawang nag-aaway

“Anyway, guys. Wala ba kayong plano umuwi sa mga bahay niyo? I heard UP gave us a break, mga One-month ata? Not sure tho, check niyo nalang.”

Dali-daling kinuha ni Sehun ang phone niya to check if totoo nga ang sinasabi ni Kyungsoo, though hindi niya naman pinagdududahan kasi may tiwala naman siya kay Soo. Binnuksan niya agad ang twitter niya to check if totoo, and yes, totoo nga.

“Hala, Oo nga. Maraming salamat kay Saint Thomas Aquina-“

“Tanga, nasa UP ka na. Kay Oble ka magpasalamat with all of his glory” sabi ni Soo kay Sehun sabay batok.

Tumawa ang apat nang sabay-sabay at sakto naman dumating na ‘yung mga order nilang pancit canton. Kinuha na nila ang 3 plato na puno at isang extra para kay Jongin at Soo dahil hati sila. Minsan ayaw na ni Chanyeol at Sehun na kasama ‘yung dalawa dahil naiinggit lang sila, pero kapag inggit, pikit. Si Sehun naman, halos ayaw na kunin ang pancit canton dahil nalaman niya kung paano lutuin ang pancit canton dito kila Mang Nerry’s. Though hindi naman talaga siya big deal for Sehun, he just asks people randomly kung paano nila lutuin ang pancit canton nila.

Pero mostly, may natatandaan siya sa mga Pancit Canton dates and ang dahilan kung bakit niya tinatanong ang mga tao kung paano nila niluluto ang Pancit Canton nila.

**SUMMER 2017**

**_One look and I knew iba na  
Malagkit dumikit ang tingin ng mata_ **

****

**“Sehun, ano bang ginagawa mo? Diba, I told you na seasonings then noodles? Remember? Hay nako”** sabi ni Junmyeon kay Sehun.

“Eh kasi for equal ratio and distribution nga kasi, Jun. Isa ka pang makulit eh. Akin na nga ‘yung packets” naiinis sinabi ni Sehun kaya naman tinago agad ni Junmyeon sa likod niya ‘yung packets.

Tinatawanan lang silang dalawa nila Jongdae at Baekhyun na pinapanood silang magbangayan.

“Alam niyo, para kayong mga tanga. Pati ayan pinag-aawayan niyo hahaha” sabi ni Baekhyun na agad naman sinundan ni Jongdae ng

“Para kayong mag-jowa, cute niyo HAHAHAH.”

Nagtinginan lang si Junmyeon at Sehun pagkatapos sabihin ni JD ‘yun, agad namang namula si Junmyeon kaya iniba agad ni Sehun ang usapan.

****

“Akin na sabi, eh” Sigaw ni Sehun

Hinabol ni Sehun si Junmyeon dahil ayaw talaga ibigay ‘yung packets ng seasonings kaya umabot sila hanggang umabot sila sa labas ng bahay nila Sehun. Sinundan silang dalawa ni JD, Si Baekhyun nalang ang nag-luto ng pancit canton kaya siya ang naiwan sa loob. Tatlong minuto silang nag hahabulan hanggang sa-

“Shit-“ **“Aray-“**

****

Natisod si Junmyeon sa bato pero nasalo agad siya ni Sehun na nakahawak sa bewang ni Junmyeon ngayon. Huminto ang oras, tinitigan lang nila ang isa’t-isa hanggang sa natauhan si Junmyeon na namumula ang mukha. Agad namang napansin ni Sehun kaya pati siya ay nag-blush. Nakatayo sila sa labas na parang mga tanga.

Tumakbo agad si JD sa loob para i-kwento kay Baekhyun ang nangyari.

“Tara na sa loob?” **“Pasok na tayo, Sehun”**

Sinampal ni Junmyeon ang sarili niya pagkapasok sa loob ng bahay nila Sehun. Mali ang nararamdaman niya, hindi siya dapat nagkakagusto sa kaibigan niya. Parang kapatid niya na rin si Sehun kaya natatakot siya sa pwedeng mangyari. Hindi niya alam ang gagawin kapag nalaman ni Sehun ang nararamdaman niya.

**_One smile, iba na ang ibig sabihin  
'Di na friends ang tingin niya sa akin_ **

****

**_Everyday parating we're together  
Every week, palaging may sleepover_ **

****

“Tinatanong ni mommy if dito raw kayo matutulog mamaya para mapagpaalam kayo kila tita. Dito ba kayo matutulog?” Tanong ni Sehun sa tatlo.

Nagtinginan si JD at Baekhyun na sabay sumagot ng

“UUWI KAMI”

“Ikaw, Jun?”

**“I mean, if it’s okay lang sayo?”**

“Oo naman, Jun. bakit naman hindi?”

**“Kasi-“**

“Kasi ano?”

**“Wala”**

“Ang cute mo talaga hahaha”

Napahinto si Junmyeon sa ginagawa niya dahil tinawag siyang cute ni Sehun. Hindi niya ba alam kung dapat ba ang nararamdaman niya pero medyo matagal na rin naman. Namula nanaman si Junmyeon Xavier.

“Uuwi na kami, babye Sehun and Jun.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Babye, ingat kayo. Chat kayo kapag nakauwi na kayo”

**_Ang tawag niya sa mommy ko ay tita  
Bakit ba, 'di ko no'n nakita_ **

****

****

“Oh, Junmyeon. Tawagin mo na si Sehun. Dinner na kamo”

“ **Sige po, Tita.”**

**“Sehuuuuuuuuun, kakain na raaaaaaaaaaaw sabi ni titaaaaaaa.”** Sabi ni Junmyeon pagkatapos kumatok sa kwarto ni Sehun.

“Sige ito na kamo, bababa na.”

“Ma, anong ulam for tonight?” tanong ni Sehun.

“We have Adobo and Bulalo, anak. What do you want?” Sagot ng mommy ni Sehun

**“Bulalo po kakainin niyan, ayaw niya po sa Adobo eh hahaha.”**

“Huh? Paano mo nalaman?” Nagtatakang tanong ng mommy ni Sehun.

**“Sinabi lang po sakin ni Se hehehe.”**

“Sige na, umupo na kayong dalawa para makakain na tayo.”

**After Dinner**

“Jun, ako na maghuhugas. Umakyat ka na.”

**“No, Se. Ako na, nakakahiya naman kila tita.”**

“Sige, tayong dalawa ang mag-hugas ng mga plato.

Napahinto si Junmyeon for a moment, kinilig at namula nanaman siya. Sabay silang nag-hugas ng plato dahil malaki naman ang sink. Pagkatapos nila mag-hugas, nag-toothbrush na rin silang dalawa para diretso tulog na.

Umakyat ang dalawa papunta sa kwarto ni Sehun. Humiga na si Sehun sa kama ng makita niya si Jun na humiga sa sofa.

“Huy, ano ginagawa mo diyan? Tumabi ka sakin.”

**“h-ha?”** Nauutal na tanong ni Junmyeon

“Tumabi ka sabi sakin”

Agad namang sumunod si Junmyeon an medyo kinakabahan. Magkatabi na sila, walang kumikibo at walang nagsasalita.

****

**_Until out of the blue, I'm feeling so true  
Bigla nalang sinabi sa akin that_ **

“Jun, may sasabihin ako sa’yo.”

**“Ako rin may sasabihin sa’yo, Sehun. Pero ano ‘yan?”**

“Sabay nalang natin sabihin?”

**“Sige.**

**1**

**2**

**3”**

**_This guy's in love with you pare-_ **

****

“Can I court you?” **“Sehun, I like you”**

“Hoy, Sehun Carlo Oh! Tinatanong ka ni Chanyeol kung uuwi ka ng Bataan” Sigaw ni Jongin

“Ano ba ‘yon? Puta, bakit ka nangugulat?” Galit na sagot ni Sehun.

“Eh ang lalim-lalim ng iniisip mo, hindi ka pa nga tapos kumain. Naiwanan ka nanaman. Tinatanong ni Chanyeol kung uuwi tayong Bataan para makasabay na raw tayo sakaniya.”

“Oo, sige Chanyeol. Pasabay ako. Kailan ka ba uuwi?” Tanong ni Sehun.

“Mamaya sana, pwede na ba kayo?”

“Pwede na ako, pero hatid natin si Kyungsoo sa Terminal. Uuwi raw siyang Cavite.”

“Sige. Ikaw, Sehun? Pwede ka na ba umuwi mamaya?”

“Oo, Ayusin ko lang gamit ko sa dorm.” Sagot ni Sehun bago isubo ang huling kutsara ng pancit canton.

Umuwi na si Sehun sa dorm para mag-ayos ng gamit. Hindi na siya sumabay kila Chanyeol dahil dadaan daw silang UP Town Center kaya nag Ikot nalang si Sehun. Dalawang bag din ang dala ni Sehun. Puro maduduming damit na kailangang labhan, hassle kasi mag-laba sa dorm. Wala ka pang masasampayan kaya sa Bataan nalang siya nag-lalaba ng mga damit niya. Dala rin ni Sehun pauwi ang camera at laptop niya na puno ng stickers sa likod. Dala niya naman lagi kung saan siya pupunta. Necessity na kumbaga, hobby rin kasi ni Sehun ang mag-take ng pictures maliban sa pag-d’drawing.

One-time pa nga, may mga nagpapicture kay Sehun sa school nila noong Senior High School dahil Paskuhan. School Photographer ang kuya niyo.

Ala-singko na nung dinaan nila Chanyeol si Sehun sa dorm niya. Sa harap ng kotsse sumakay si Sehun dahil magkatabi si Kyungsoo at Jongin sa likod. Sa Cubao nila ibababa si Kyungsoo para mas madali siya makasakay ng bus pauwing Cavite at hindi masyadong traffic.

Nang makarating sila sa Araneta, bumaba na agad si Soo dahil baka hindi pa siya maka-abot sa bus. Binaba naman ni Jongin ang mga gamit ni Soo at hinatid sa bus na sasakyan nito pauwing Cavite. Nang makasakay si Soo, bumalik na agad sa kotse si Jongin para maka-uwi na agad.

Tinawagan ni Sehun sila Baekhyun para sabihin na uuwi siya at mag-set na ng inuman.

“Baekhyun, pauwi na akoooooooooooo. Set na kayo nila JD bukas. May mga isasama ako.” Sabi ni Sehun habang nakatingin kay Chanyeol na nakangisi.

“Uy, seryoso ba ‘yan na uuwi ka? Sakto, may Alumni Homecoming raw batch natin. Umuwi raw si Junmyeon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i'm open for feedbacks huhu comment lang kayo diyan. sana nagugustuhan niyo 'yung sinusulat ko mwaps.

**Author's Note:**

> wow nandito ka dahil natapos mo basahin ang cringe fest kong writing chz sana po nagustuhan niyo hahaha...
> 
> flz subscribe and leave a comment chz... unless... haha,,


End file.
